fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roffe Snow
Roffe Snow (ロフ スノー, Rofu Sunou) is a mage who specializes in Shadow Magic and Light Magic. In Wings of Archadia, Roffe plays the violin, as well as other assortments of string instruments such as the viola, cello and double bass. He is also a native of Balsam Village, though currently unknown how he ended up in Ilmarinen. Appearance Roffe Snow is a man of average height and build who can almost always be seen wearing his trademark red sunglasses, covering his green eyes. He has brown shoulder length hair with two white streaks spreading from the middle of his forehead and keeps it swept back save for a thick white bang that comes down past his eyes. He typically wears a black turtleneck that zips up the middle and a red blazer over it. His blazer is adorned with several tassles that hang down from buckles on his shoulders and straps wrapped around his arms. Roffe also sports a pair of red gloves with black lining. He wears black jeans that zip up at the front of his feet with a large black belt that loops around his waist and red boots. On his right shoulder, Roffe has a large black tattoo of a ram's skull with horns curving into a hook. A pair of bat wings spread out from the skull and end near the middle of his back and over his right pec. Personality Roffe can be summed up, more or less, in one word: cool. There's a natural calmness that exudes from him, which is evident in his every day interactions with his surroundings. He's confident, but never arrogant. He approaches everything with an open ear and never looks down at others, even when they make mistakes. Roffe is an invaluable source of advice and encourages others when they're facing difficulty, preferring a person try to overcome their troubles then spoon-feeding them all the answers. This makes him quite approachable in conversation and can often be seen talking to members of the band or with customers. This is why is prefers bartending, as it gives him an opportunity to talk with people on a regular basis. He possesses a keen intellect, not just in scholarly subjects, but in analyzing opponents and figuring out attack patterns. Even during times of distress, he remains relaxed and even-tempered. When fighting, he never shows signs of distress or worry. Instead, he reamins focused on the task at hand. His patience allows him to gradually wear down an opponent until he finds his opening to counter attack. These traits make him a formidable opponent who's able to nearly outsmart anything he faces. When performing, he typically enters a trance. He described at as having the world muted and only his music can be heard. He feels the beat in his chest and lets his hands take control. One would assume that playing a violin in a rock band would seem out of place, but how he plays is almost like art. Any initial skepticism immediately faded once he began performing. History Coming Soon. Magic & Abilities Shadow Magic(陰魔法 Kage Mahō) Roffe is capable of bending his own shadow for both offensive and defensive purposes. This gives his magic a great deal of flexibility, similar to other Shadow Magic users. His Shadow Magic is quite strong and able to stand up against other magic users. Like Kageyama, he's able to blend into his own shadow or shadows around him to provide a steathly form of transportation. *'Shadow Wolf' (陰狼, Kage Ookami): His own variation of the spell, Knuckle Shadow. His Magic Seal is formed at his feet and from there his shadow extends towards his opponent at great speed, transforming into the shape of wolf that strikes against them. Roffe is quite skilled in this spell as he's able to not only cast it with ease, but able to also create multiple wolves to strike against a target simultaneously for additional damage. *'Shadow Wolf Pack' (陰悪党仲間, Kage Akutou Nakama) Trivia *Roffe is the bartender at Stocks Pub, sharing the role with Nestor Stocks.